


Four Years By Bus

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucille is feeling homesick for Jamaica
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Cyril Robinson
Kudos: 5
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Four Years By Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge 'Moon' prompt

Lucille Anderson looked up into the night sky and sighed.

Cyril looked up too, his arm around Lucille’s shoulders, and said, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the moon.”

“I like seeing the moon. I like to think folks back home are looking at the same moon I am, and it brings me closer to them.”

“I know you do. It’s just… How far is the moon for the earth?”

“Oh, about 235,000 miles. Give or take a few.”

“That’s what looking at the moon makes me feel like I am from Jamaica at the moment,” Lucille said.

“Well, you’ll be glad to know the moon is fifty times further away from us than Jamaica is. So if it took you a month to get to Jamaica on a number 15 bus, it would take you just over four years to reach the moon.”

Lucille laughed. “It’s bad enough taking the number 15 to Trafalgar Square without going all the way to Jamaica. How many times do you think it would stop on the way?”

“And then multiple that by fifty in order to get to the moon.”

“In which case I am definitely not taking the bus to the moon.”

“Probably as well. Buses aren’t really designed for going into orbit.”

Lucille laughed again. “Thank you. It’s not been the easiest of days today. And I know I’ve got you, and friends who understand…”

“But sometimes all you really want to do is talk to family. Yes, I do understand.”

“But having a laugh about something very silly does help a little bit.”

“I’m glad. Now, we’d better get you back to Nonnatus House, as I’m sure tomorrow will be as busy as today, and hopefully it will be a little better for you.”

“If not, I shall look at a number 15 bus and imagine taking it all the way to the moon!”


End file.
